deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Magikarp vs Bubble Man
Description Nintendo vs Capcom! Battle of the Water-type weaklings! Can Magikarp splash his way to victory? Or will Bubble Man pop his way to victory? Intro Wiz: Water. The most sought after and common element on Earth, Many people have utilized it for beneficial uses or turn it into an amazing elemental power, capable of sweeping anything in its path. Boomstick: Sadly, these two pathetic fighters can't use these elements well. Wiz: Magikarp, the Fish Pokemon... Boomstick: And Bubble Man, the aquatic Robot Master! Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick. Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Magikarp Wiz: In the world of Pokemon, many Pokemon come in different shapes or sizes. Each have their own unique potential and when trained hard enough, they become stronger and powerful! Able to take on anything, they and their trainers can work together to become the very best. And then you have Magikarp. (picture showing Magikarp jumping out of the water, saying "Karp") Boomstick: Oh jeez. Magikarp: -Known as Koiking ''in Japan -2'11 or 0.9m tall -22.0 lbs and 10.0 kg -Water type -Introduced in Gen 1 -Great for seafood Wiz: Magikarp is a Water-type Fish Pokemon. This Pokemon is known to be one of the weakest and most pathetic out there in Pokemon history. Boomstick: Not many trainers would bother to train this Pokemon, even for 500 Pokedollars. I wouldn't blame them. I mean, who would want to train a goddamn fish who just flops around? Not even the Pokedex likes this carp. Just look at these entries! (Pictures shows Pokemon entries. Red/Blue: In the distant past, it was somewhat stronger than the horribly weak descendants that exist today. Diamond: It is said to be the world's weakest Pokémon. No one knows why it has managed to survive.) Boomstick: When even the Pokedex has nothing good to say to you, you know you're a horrible Pokemon. Wiz: And yet, somehow, they manage to survive during prehistoric times. Boomstick: Magikarp's moveset is pretty weak. He only learns like, three moves. Wiz: Like in all Pokemon fights for Death Battle, we will only use wild and natural moves for Magikarp. However, we will give some buffs for Magikarp to make him more...viable. Boomstick: Magikarp has three moves he can naturally learn. Splash, Tackle, and Flail. Moveset: * Splash: Normal type, does no damage * Tackle: Normal type, 50 base power 100% accuracy * Flail: Normal type, Power depends on user's health. 100% accuracy * Bounce: Flying type, two turn move. 85 base power. 85% accuracy. Wiz: Splash is...well, splash. While its name suggest it's a Water type move, it's actually a Normal type move and does no damage. (Picture demonstrates Magikarp's Splash) Boomstick: It's veeerrrryyyy useful. Wiz: This is mostly likely a translation error as it's supposed to be Hop. Also to note, despite its type, Magikarp has no Water type moves, so it lacks good STAB (Same-type Attack Bonus) Moves. Boomstick: Magikarp also learns Tackle, which while does damage is still useless. (video demonstrates Tackle) Wiz: Magikarp can also learn Bounce by a move tutor. It's a flying-type move. It leaps high into the air on the first turn and slams down into the foe on the next turn. (Bounce: 85 base power, 85% accuracy) Wiz: And then there's Flail. Flail is a move which its attack power becomes more stronger the more the user's health is low. What's interesting is that if the user has one point of health, the base attack power can reach up to 200. This is nearly the same power as Explosion! Boomstick: Seriously?! (video demonstrates Flail power) Boomstick: Whoa! That's pretty strong for such a crappy fish. Wiz: That's not all. While the Dex says it can't jump more than seven feet (two meters). When using Splash, it's possible Magikarp can jump as high as the mountain. Boomstick: Wait?! What? This fish can seriously do that? Wiz: Going by the Dex, yes. Using Vsauce videos, a qualified height of a mountain is usually around 8,200 ft (2,500m). Magikarp is around 22 lbs. If it falls from that height, adding the air resistance and velocity, Magikarp must be falling 131.2ft/s (40/s). His falling speed would be around 89.5mph (144km/h). If it hits the head, it would cause enough force to crack concrete. Boomstick: Damn, that would be the most brutal and hilarious way to die from a weak fish. Wiz: It's possible to survive, but the g-force from the acceleration would kill you after the impact. Boomstick: That's amazing. Why can't my Magikarp do that in battles? Wiz: Aside from ruining the E rating, it most likely won't perform this as jumping high in the air would leave it vulnerable to being catch by birds such as Pidgeotto. Boomstick: Aw...I would have won more battles that way. Wiz: Magikarp's base stats are awful, aside from decent defense and excellent speed. Though he has a few abilities to help the poor fish out. Boomstick: With the Swift Swim ability, he can increase it's speed in the rain. And the hidden ability, Rattled, will also raise its speed when hit by Bug, Ghost or Dark-type attacks. Wiz: Magikarp is very weak. Like your typical joke character, it has poor stats aside from Speed. Even with its ability, it has no good attack options or defense and doesn't have viable tactics aside from sweep as fast as possible in the rain. Weakness: - Base stats are awful aside from speed -Cannot harm ghost unless using Bounce -Weak to grass and electric Boomstick: It's weak to Electric and Grass but resistant to Water, Fire, Steel and Ice. Aside from Bounce, it can't damage Ghost types. Wiz: However, there is hope for the little guy. With enough training and patience, Magikarp can evolve into Gyarados at Level 20. A much more powerful and useful Pokemon. Boomstick: Yeah, but no one would be bother to train that weakling as they would have little patience. They would rather throw it to the water instead. If you brought a Magikarp from that shady salesman, you deserved it. Magikarp: Karp. Karp. Bubble Man Wiz: Mega Man, Dr. Light's creation, was sent out to stop Wily from controlling the world. In their first outing, Mega Man has defeated the captured original 6 Robot Masters. Wily is stopped and Mega Man returned home along with the original six. Boomstick: But obviously, Wily wasn't done and later he would create 8 new robots, designed to take on the Blue Bomber. Like Metal Man, the sleek metal blade fighter. Air Man, undefeatable and master of wind. And Bubble Man, power to wield...bubbles. Because a scuba diving robot is totally the perfect robot to fight against Mega Man. Bubble Man: -Appeared in Mega Man 2 -Main Weapon: Bubble Lead -Has a design flaw that makes him unable to walk on land. -High-spirited -Spends too much money when given it -Hangs out in the hot springs at spare times -Dislikes oil slicks Wiz: Bubble Man was the first water-geared Robot Master and was designed for underwater combat. However, due to a design flaw, Bubble Man cannot walk on land. Boomstick: Instead of fixing the problem, Wily instead left it there so he could laugh at him. Wow, that's harsh. Poor Bubble. Wiz: Even with that flaw, it really doesn't matter as Bubble Man was made for underwater. Thanks to his design, Bubble Man can swim under the sea at remarkable speed. Weapons: * Bubble Lead: High Attack power and can spot traps * Special Bubble Gun on his head * Utilizes bubbles for different purposes such as a shield or wrapping foes Wiz: Bubble Man's main choice of weapon is his Bubble Lead. Boomstick: It's literally bubbles. How can a harmless bubble hurt his foes? Wiz: Well, there are speculation is that the bubbles may contain heavy lead. Which explains why the bubble is heavy. So, heavy lead may damage the robots. Even so, it hasn't been confirmed. The bubble just somehow does damage, which is somewhat high. Boomstick: Still, not sure how a bubble can harm robots. Next, you're telling me that a pool noodle can take down a robot. If a robot is weak to bubbles, you need to reconsider your design plans. Oh wait, Heat Man. Wiz: While not the best offensive weapons, the Bubble Lead is useful for finding traps. Mostly floors that appear to be solid but actually holes that you fall through. (footage demonstrates the use of Bubble Lead) Boomstick: Well, at least this weapon gets some kind pf good use. Wiz: That's not his only weapon. Bubble Man can use his buster to fire normal shots, similar to Mega Man's Buster. He is capable of using bubbles and use them for various purposes, such as bursting small bubbles and create large and more durable ones for either protection or trapping the opponents. Boomstick: Like all Robot Masters, Bubble Man has some exploitable weaknesses Weaknesses: * Weak to the Metal Blade and Quick Boomerang * Not good at walking on land * Vulnerable to sharp objects Wiz: Bubble Man's main weakness is the Metal Blade. As the weapon is sharp, Bubble Man gets easily shred and pop, like a real bubble Boomstick: He's also weak to the Quick Boomerang, though not as effective. He also cannot walk right on land, due to his flaw. Instead, Bubble Man hops like a bunny. Man, Wily really wanted to make this robot the butt of jokes. Wiz: Even with those flaws, Bubble Man is affable and high-spirited. His passion for underwater and his decent aquatic combat skill won't let his weakness stop him. Unless it's a sharp pointy thing. Bubble Man: "Go ahead! Fight your way though every robot I stationed here! Avoid every trap I so carefully laid out. I'll be waiting for you. I'll be here preparing your watery grave! And I'll say ''Welcome to Davy Jones' Locker!'"'' Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:"Pokemon vs Megaman" themed Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Monster' Themed Death Battles